1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high speed turbopumps and more particularly, to the replacement of standard rolling element bearings normally employed to fulfill rotor radial and axial support requirements and which limit the turbopumps functional life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known high speed turbomachinery, angular contact ball bearings have been utilized in supporting the rotor under high radial and axial loading. In some turbopumps load sharing seals in parallel with mechanical rolling element bearings have been utilized to limit radial loading. However, in some cases these seals cannot carry all the load required to extend the actual life beyond the desired operational life, thus bearing failure may still occur.